$ (-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2) = \; ?$
$(-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$ is $-2$ multiplied by itself $4$ times. The base is $-2$ The exponent is $4$ $(-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$ is $-2$ to the power of $4$ $(-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2) = -2^{4}$